


And the world laughs with you

by leiascully



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor would know River's laugh anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the world laughs with you

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For Syddoc.  
> Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

He hears her before he sees her: a low throaty chuckle he would know anywhere. When she brushes her fingers across his lower back, he doesn’t even startle.

"Hello, River," he says.

She chuckles again, warm and soft, and he thinks of embers in a fireplace, of the perfume of old whisky. “Hello, sweetie.” She steps around and stretches up to kiss him, briefly but firmly. Her perfume is something vaguely smoky tonight. He breathes her in.

"And what sort of mischief are you making tonight, Doctor Song?"

"Oh, every kind," she assures him.

"I’d expect nothing less," he murmurs, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her in close.

She smiles up at him. “Are you looking for mischief, my love?”

"Only when you won’t answer your phone," he tells her.

She laughs again and it’s perfect. It’s always perfect. There are sharks that can scent a single drop of blood dissolved in most of an ocean’s worth of brine; he would swear that he can hear River’s laughter across the breadth of a galaxy and the span of millennia.

"Well, then, sweetie," she says. "Now that you’ve found me, what are you going to do with me?"

"Well, Doctor Song, I’m sure you’ve been a very bad girl," he says, and wins a deliciously wicked smile. "I’d do best to keep you out of any further trouble tonight, eh? And as you’ll say: you, me, handcuffs."

"Oooh, I love a happy ending," she tells him.

"The happy bits never really end," he says. "Anyway, the night’s just beginning. Escaping’s much more fun if you’ve got something to run from. What do you say, dear, shall we cause a commotion? Or is a ruckus more your style tonight?"

"Not in this gown, sweetie," she says.

"A commotion it is, then," he tells her. "And a hasty retreat."

"Lead on," she says, and they step into a new adventure.


End file.
